Doki Doki Spider Club! OVA: Friends with Benefits
by The Dudes Tude
Summary: Peter comes home to find Sayori waiting for him. He then learns about her intentions.


Doki Doki Spider Club! OVA: Friends with benefits.

Spider-Man is swinging towards his house. He goes horizontal and flies through his open window and lands. He takes off his mask revealing the face of the one and only Peter Parker. "So you gonna keep that suit on or am I gonna have to take it off for you?" Sayori says from behind Peter. "Sayori? What are you doing here?" Peter says while turning around. "May let me in. So answering my question from before, I'd like to take it off myself." Sayori says as she gets up and walks toward Peter. Sayori stops right in front of Peter. Their faces are 2 inches apart. Sayori has a face that says "HORNY AF!" all over it. "Um Sayori?" Peter says. Sayori grabs Peter's arm and throws him onto his bed. Sayori then climbs on top of him. "I should probably close the window and the curtain. Sayori crawls over to Peter's window and closes giving Peter a view of her panties. Her painties are white with a wet patch on the bottom. Sayori closes the curtain "How's the view?" Sayori asks. "Um Sayori I rea-" Peter gets cut off by Sayori resting her wet pussy lips on Peter's mouth. "Wanna taste?" Sayori asks. Sayori takes off her blazer and throws it to Peter's floor. She then takes off her sweater vest that was underneath. She then starts to unbutton her white shirt. Peter grabs her thighs, picks her up and sets her pussy on his crotch. He sits up and starts to speak. "Listen Sayori. I can't do this. Not with you. As much as it would be nice, I'm in a relationship with Monika. And unless we break up, I'm not gonna get with you." Peter explains. Sayori has a sad face, then changes back to what it was before. "Don't think of me as your girlfriend…" Sayori puts her hands on Peter's chest and pushes him down back onto the bed "Think of us as friends with benefits." Sayori explains to Peter. Peter has a questioning face. Peter then comes to an answer. "Well, if we're just doing it because we're best friends, then… I don't see anything wrong with it. As long as it stays between me and you." Peter says. "Perfect." Sayori replies. Sayori unbuttons the rest of her shirt and throws it to the floor. Sayori is now just wearing a white bra, a blue skirt, white panties, and white socks. Sayori takes off her skirt and slides her breasts up to Peter's face. Now all Peter can see is Sayori's breasts. "Oh Peter. You don't understand how much I **need** this." Sayori says. Peter places his hands on Sayori's ass and starts to rub it. "Mmm. That feels nice." Sayori says with a moan. Sayori slides down meeting her face with his crotch. "Someone seems happy to see me." Sayori says. Sayori then pulls the bottom part of Peter's suit off revealing Peter's 11 inch penis. Sayori has a look of joy on her face. "Mmm, this is gonna feel sooooo good." Sayori says. Sayori then starts to grasp Peter's length and starts to stroke it. "You're not the only one that gets to feel good." Sayori says with a smirk. Sayori gets up and takes off her panties revealing her pussy to Peter. She then lays down on Peter reversed, so Sayori's face is at Peter's cock and Peter's mouth is at Sayori's pussy. "Go ahead Peter. Taste it." Sayori says. Peter then starts eating out Sayori. Sayori moans. "Mmmm!" Sayori then takes Peter's dick and places it in her mouth. Sayori starts bobbing her head taking Peter's dick. 5 minutes pass before Peter shoots his white cum inside of Sayori's mouth. Sayori in response also reaches her orgasm and cums. Sayori then swallows all of Peter's cum. Sayori slides her lips up to the tip of Peter's dick and releases with a pop. "Mmmm. That tastes amazing." Sayori says. Sayori turns around to face Peter. She slides her pussy down to Peter's belly. "Well, I can't wait to do this again." Sayori says. Peter then grabs Sayori's tits and sits up. Sayori slides down to Peter's dick. Peter throws Sayori to the bed and the gets on top of her! Peter then takes all 11 inches of his dick and slams them into Sayori's pussy. Sayori cries in moan. Peter slides out to the tip and rams it back inside! Sayori moans again. "P-Peter...please...keep going." Sayori whispers. Although he wasn't planning on stopping Peter continues to fuck Sayori. In and out in and out in and out. Sayori can't help but keep moaning and Peter keeps letting out short quiet exhales. It goes on like this for a while until Peter speaks up. "S-Sayori, I have to cum!" "Do it! Do it! Cum inside me Peter! Shoot your hot sticky cum inside me! Make me yours!" Sayori cries before orgasming. Peter then shoots all of his cum inside of Sayori, filling her womb with his cum. Peter lies on top of Sayori catching his breath. Sayori too is catching her breath. "I n-never thought that I would feel so good." Sayori says. "Hold on. Won't you get pregnant?" Peter asks with a worried expression. "N-no. My parents expected this to happen. I've been on birth control since I was 14." Sayori reveals. "Wow, you're parents are smart." Peter compliments. "I know…" Sayori then looks up at Peter "h-hey. You think I could spend the night?" Sayori asks. "Oh most definitely." Peter replies.

 **END OVA #1**


End file.
